The Eye of Healing
by Warl0ck
Summary: Toby leaves for a month, leaving Spencer upset. But with him gone, secrets are revealed. When he returns, will Spencer ever heal from what she knows? Gets sexual at times.
1. Our Time

**CH. 1**

**OUR TIME**

* * *

Toby waited outside of Spencer's house with flowers in his hands. He practiced a romantic smile and a good welcoming to her. He stepped his confidence up and rang the doorbell, nervously waiting for her to open the door.

"Spencer," he smiled. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

She chuckled and stepped closer to him, "Toby... What's this even for?"

As he leaned in to kiss her, he whispered, "Just thought I'd let you know that I love you."

The pair locked lips romantically, and Spencer allowed him in the house. She happily took the flowers from him, flattered that he bought her these lovely flowers.

"These are so nice," Spencer said. "But seriously, what are these for?"

"Is it so wrong that I'm trying to be a good boyfriend?" Toby laughed.

Spencer playfully punched his arm, "Come on... It's not like you to get me flowers. Is there something you need to tell me? I know you're a major romantic, but flowers aren't really your thing. Tell me what this is for."

"Alright," Toby sighed. "I'm leaving for about a month. I didn't want to just casually leave you- I thought this would be a good way to tell you I won't be around for a little, and I really love you, and I'll _really_miss you."

Spencer's heart dropped. A whole month without her Toby? It would hurt, but she'd have to live with it.

"I love you so much," Spencer quietly said. "W-why are you leaving?"

"I'm working for a man in Philly for the rest of the month," Toby responded. "You don't have to worry, though. If this guy in Philly likes the way I work, he promised to recommend me for a really high-paying job here in Rosewood! This is the perfect opportunity for my future. This man is like the big guns! He can get me the job I want if I work well for him. If he doesn't recommend me, I'll still be coming back to Rosewood to resume my old job and stay here with you."

Spencer was relieved now, but she was a little upset that he was leaving. She tried to smile, "I'm really going to miss you, Toby; but I hope you do well working for the man in Philly. I know you, Toby- I know you can get this high-paying job."

"If I get this high-paying job, I can get a better apartment here," Toby grinned. "I might even be able to get my own house! You know what _that_ means? You can move in with me, and we'll have a better place to hang-out, rather than my crummy old apartment above the Brew."

Spencer liked the idea of moving in with him. She really hoped he got the job, even if it meant that he had to leave her for a month to go to Philly. A month felt like _forever_ when she talked about it with him.

"If I could leave this house to move in with you... Oh _GOD_ that would be so great," Spencer grinned. "So, when do you leave for Philly?"_  
_

"This weekend," he sighed.

"Well the sooner you go, the sooner you come back," Spencer reminded. "So, we have today and tomorrow to say goodbye..."

"Actually, just today," Toby bit his lip. "I have to leave tomorrow, and I have to be there by this weekend. I need a day to get settled before I work, unfortunately. I have to meet with him and everything."

"Crap," Spencer frowned.

"I know, it sucks," Toby sighed.

He put his arm around Spencer.

"But hey," he smiled, "we still have the rest of today to ourselves."

Toby brushed his lips on her cheek repeatedly.

"Mmm," Spencer softly said, enjoying the feeling. "I like having the rest of the day with you."

Toby chuckled as he pulled away. "So what do you want to do? I say fancy dinner and a movie, but anything is good with me."

Spencer took a deep breath and spoke, "I want to make the most of today."

"Huh?" Toby was confused. "When you say that, what do you mean?"

"You _know_ what I mean," Spencer breathed.

Toby bit his lip, "You sure? This isn't like you, you know."

"I want to have something to remind me how much I love you," Spencer smiled. "We've already done it once before, so why not again? When you got back from Buck's County, I realized how much I loved and missed you, and I don't want to feel like I'm missing something from my life again."

It was true- when Toby returned from Buck's County, Spencer agreed to their first time, and there was no looking back. It was quite romantic, and she felt loved. Of course, he had to return to Buck's County again, but he returned a week after.

This time he was leaving for a month, and she wanted to make the most of it.

"I've never loved someone more than you," Toby smiled back as he took her hands. "Even if it's just for a month, I'm gonna miss you like hell."

Toby backed her up against the kitchen counter and began making out with her. His hands were on her shoulders, and he held down some of her shampoo-scented hair down as his lips touched hers.

They made their way up to Spencer's bedroom. They quickly removed their clothing and continued making out.

"You sure?" Toby quietly asked as he took a break from kissing her.

"Yes," Spencer confirmed with a nod.

"I love you," Toby whispered.

"I love you, too," Spencer whispered back.

They wrapped themselves in the blankets and kissed a little more.

"Do you have-" Spencer began.

Toby nodded, "Yeah, I do."

You know what happens after :)

* * *

Their bare bodies were tangled in the bed sheets as they kissed each other with passion. Finally pulling back from the kiss, they gazed into each other's eyes lovingly, still holding on to each other. She hated that _her_ bed would always be sacred ground. She only let her friends in her room after that, as she didn't want to reveal to anyone else that it was sacred ground because of Toby- especially her own family.

"I've never felt this... _in love_ with someone," Spencer quietly said, without removing her gaze. "I love you more than anything in the world."

Toby smiled, "You think _I_ have something to love more than you? Well, I don't. There's nothing I love more than you, Spence."

He placed a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose.

"This was a good way to say goodbye," Spencer said, and they interlocked their fingers.

"I'm not leaving forever," Toby reminded. "It's just a month. You think you can live? I'll have to try to stop focusing on you while I do my work."

"I _know_ I can't live when all I'm thinking about is you," Spencer laughed. "You really should focus, though. If you do good for that man, you know how great that would be for your career?"

"How can I stop thinking about you?" Toby sighed as he stroked her hair. "I love you too much to stop."

Spencer smiled at this. Not only did she _love_ him so much... _SHE _felt loved, too. It felt so good to have this much love from someone else. He was someone who would hold her close and tell her how much he loved her.

Toby Cavanaugh was the best thing in her life. In second came her three best-est friends ever: Hanna, Aria, and Emily.

"Spence, I'll be here in the morning tomorrow right before I leave," Toby said. "Can I come visit you for one last goodbye?"

"We can't do _this _again, but I'd love to have a final little goodbye with you," Spencer said.

"Alright, I'll be there," Toby smiled. "We should get dressed, by the way. Won't your parents come home from work?"

"Yeah," Spencer sighed. "They'll be here soon."

Both of them quickly put their clothes on. Toby hoped to be out of the house before Spencer's parents came back. He gave her one last kiss, and then he exited the house.


	2. Planning

**CH. 2**

**PLANNING**

* * *

It was the night before Toby left for Philly. She really hoped he got the job he wanted, as it meant good things for the both of them. She didn't want to say goodbye for a whole month, though. She sighed as she pulled the blanket over her body.

Something made her smile, though. What made her smile was the fact that the bed she sleeps on is her sacred ground. She loved knowing that the guy she loved had been here, and they had their first time here.

She closed her eyes as the soft blanket cradled her body. The memories of the two times they'd done it here were flowing in her head, especially because they just did it earlier today.

* * *

_"We all know Toby Cavanaugh is leaving for Philadelphia tomorrow," a disguised voice spoke. "That's why I didn't invite him here- this is **about** him. He's a betrayer, and he will pay for what he's done. We need to plan something out- we need to ruin him for what he's done."_

_"We're the A-Team," a member snorted. "All we do is ruin people's lives! I'm sure we can figure something out. Don't we have like all of their secrets? How about we tell Mama Hastings about what they did?"_

_"Think bigger than that," the boss -A said. "We can't just pass busting Spencer by telling on her to her mom. That's like elementary-school kid style. We're going darker than that! We need some big dirt on them."_

_"We could always reveal Toby's secret," an A-Team member suggested as they fixed their hoodie._

_"Mmm," boss -A considered it. "That's actually not a bad idea. If we can't go any darker than that, I think it could be a winner. Imagine how broken Spencer would be if we revealed his secret! Looks like the guy she trusts isn't really the guy she can trust."_

_"Well, that's what she'll think," an A-Team member said. _

_"It's true, though," boss -A said. "No matter what his reason is, he betrayed her in a way. Even if we're truly seeing through his disguise, he betrayed his little liar girlfriend. The perfect-ass lover-boy will pay the price now."_

_"I'd love to see him suffer," an A-Team member smiled._

_"You won't just see Cavanaugh suffering," boss -A said. "You'll also see Little Liar Hastings suffer. The suffering combines. We see a Liar and her relationship get destroyed because of one secret. He thought he could play this game forever... Didn't he realize that we saw through him from Day 1? I don't even know why we gave him some of the smaller things."_

_"Well we didn't want him to know that we don't trust him," one -A reminded. "If he knew we didn't trust him, he'd go running for protection from Spencer. I wish we went through with the pregnancy plan!"_

_"You know Spencer's a good-girl," another -A said. "She would never go through with sex without protection. She's our perfect girl."_

_"Yes, yes, so the most likely plan is now settled," boss -A said happily. "Where's Mona? Mona, get your ass over here! Why aren't you sitting with us in the meeting, anyways? You know the plan, right?"_

_"I know the plan," Mona smiled. "I heard it while I was organizing something."_

_Mona was the only one without a black hoodie, as her identity was already revealed to the public. She had recently been released from the "nuthouse", otherwise known as Radley. With her out of Radley, she had big plans._

_"And what were you organizing, Mona?" boss -A asked._

_"I have another plan," Mona replied happily. "This plan will knock the girls off their feet! I've been thinking about this ever since I got out of Radley, and I think it'll work. I can imagine the look on their faces."_

_"Well, I can't imagine anything if you don't tell me what the plan is, so tell me!" boss -A demanded. "Any plan that's going through as A-Team work must be approved by me. I'm the plan-approver. If I don't like it, it doesn't happen, so it better be good."_

_"This is well thought-out, so I think you'll like it, boss," Mona said. "Since I'm out of Radley, I thought that maybe I could head back to Rosewood High... It's senior year, my last chance to throw them off. They don't even know I'm out of the nuthouse, so when I return to Rosewood, they'll be off their A-Game! They'll be totally paranoid by me, making them even more vulnerable for their attack."_

_"I'd love to see them shocked when you return to Rosewood High," boss -A smiled. "I think I like this plan. We'll go through with it. Next Monday, Mona Vanderwaal is returning to Rosewood High! What do you guys think of this plan?"  
_

_"I think it'll work," one -A said._

_"Imagine their shocked faces," another said._

_"I love it," the last said._

_"Good, then it's settled," boss -A said. "Well done, Mona. This is why I trust you so much... You always have these brilliant plans that I love. So we now have two plans that will throw the Little Liars off."_


	3. St Germain Game

**CH. 3**

**ST. GERMAIN GAME**

* * *

Today was the day that Spencer had to say goodbye to her beloved Toby for a whole month. A fucking month... A month felt like ages to her! A month- oh, it's a never-ending cycle of time.

She was waiting for Toby to show up at her house. She really wanted some alone-time before he took off for Philly. Sure, they had some two nights ago, but she wanted to just spend a little quality time with him. It would make her feel like somehow... some way... her life was slightly normal.

A smile spread across her face as the knock was placed on the door. She knew it was him. The sound of the knock _felt_ like his knock. It was such a Toby-like knock!

"I'm so glad you're-" Spencer rushed to the door eagerly, but her happiness was cut off when she saw two guys behind Toby. One man was a white-man, and another was a black-man.

She'd never seen the two guys in Rosewood before, so she was guessing that they were travelers from Philly, who possibly had a connection to Toby's temporary boss.

"Who are they?" Spencer questioned. "I didn't know you were bringing... _other _guests."

Toby chuckled, "These are my friends from Philly. They're heading back there with me. This is Nathan and Leonardo. Nathan St. Germain and Leonardo Jackson. Just call them Nate and Leo, though."

"Alright then," Spencer unhappily said. She didn't want to go with it, but she had to. She couldn't chase off Toby's Philly friends! That would be totally wrong, and she'd seem like an obsessive girlfriend.

Toby smiled at her, understanding her pain. "Spence," he urged, "it's alright. They know about us- you don't have to be like this. They don't mind if we hold hands, kiss, or any of that stuff. Right, guys?"

"Of course not," Nate lightly smiled back.

Toby put his hand on Spencer's shoulder, "Spence, they're really nice guys."

"I'm sure they are," Spencer said. "I don't mean to be rude, but I was hoping for... _alone_ time."

Toby gave an apologetic look to his friends, but Leo just shrugged.

"I don't mind stepping out with Nate," Leo said.

Toby shook his head, "Guys, guys... Spencer's not demanding like that. She's just playing around. You're okay with Nate and Leo staying in here, right Spence?" Toby eyed her, forcing her to agree.

"Well, I guess I don't mind," Spencer reluctantly shrugged it off. "You guys can sit if you want."

"Thanks," Leo smiled as he took a seat on the couch next to Nate.

Spencer and Toby sat down along with them. Then something hit Spencer... _Nathan St. Germain__? _She felt dumb for being so oblivious to the fact that Nate's last name was just like one of her friends's last names! Well, one that was now deceased... Maya. She didn't notice that Emily's deceased ex-girlfriend had a common last name with this guy. It didn't feel like any coincidence.

"Nate, what did you say your last name was?" Spencer questioned, looking up at him.

He relaxed his muscles and answered to her, "St. Germain. My name's Nate St. Germain."

"Okay, thank you," Spencer awkwardly spoke.

"Is there a problem?" Nate was confused.

"It's just that... I... Never mind," Spencer shook her head.

"But please-" Nate pleaded. "Just tell me what you need to say."

"Do... _Did_," Spencer correcter herself. "_Did _you know a girl named Maya? Maya St. Germain, to be exact. I don't mean to come up as a questioner, but I knew that girl, and I just thought you might have some connection to her."

"Maya St. Germain," Nate frowned, very upset. "Do you have any idea what's happened to her? I knew her; I knew her very well."

"Yes, I know what happened," Spencer responded. "She was dating my friend before... yeah. If you were close to her- I'm so sorry for your loss, Nate. She was my friend, too."

"Maya was my cousin," Nate said. "I was very close to her. We used to spend summers at a beach together, and she'd try to keep up with my friends and I as we sailed a boat... God, I just can't deal with her leaving me like this!"

"If you need a shoulder, I know who can help you," Spencer apologetically looked at him. "I was talking about my friend dating her... She was still with her when _it_ happened."

"I know the girl you're talking about," Nate said. "Well, I know who she is. I've never met her before. Maya used to blabber for days about that girl. Emily Fields, was it?"

"That's the girl," Spencer nodded.

"Maya used to keep a picture of Emily Fields in her wallet," Nate held back his tears. "She was head over heels for this girl! I miss Maya's sweet voice telling me how much she loved Emily... and how beautiful her girlfriend was. When she left for True North, she was totally heartbroken. She sent me so many letters about how she missed Emily Fields."

"They had a long history together," Spencer sighed. "Emily really loved her."

"And so did _I_," Nate told her.

"Nate... I'm so sorry," Spencer bit her lip. "I shouldn't have brought this upsetting topic up- it was wrong of me."

"No, it's fine," Nate strengthened up. "I'm really fine. I'm trying to _heal_ from this, so I'd actually like to thank you. I'm not going to hold back any longer. I need to try to move on from Maya. Talking about my feelings is a great start."

"Dude, don't cry," Leo frowned. "Nate, let's stop talking about this."

"That would be a good idea," Toby agreed.

"Sooo," Leo tried changing the subject, "_Spencer_! How long have you and my man Toby been together?"

"A while," Toby responded for her.

The rest of the conversation went normally from there. Spencer was still shocked that she coincidentally found someone related to Maya St. Germain.


	4. Departure

**CH. 4**

**DEPARTURE**

* * *

It was an hour and thirty minutes before Toby had to be on the flight. Nate and Leo gathered their things before heading outside to wait in the car, giving Spencer and Toby like two minutes of alone-time.

"Spence, I'm sorry about that," Toby apologized. "They're my Philly buds, I didn't want to be rude! I couldn't just kick them out. And... they're friends with my temporary boss in Philly. They can help me get this."

"No, it's fine," Spencer said. "I'm actually glad you let them in. Now I know somebody related to Maya. If Nate ever visits Rosewood again, tell him to meet with Emily. They'd really bond and cope over their common loss."

"Nate's actually moving here," Toby informed her. "I think he'll be coming back here a little while after I get back. Anyways, I could deliver Emily's number to Nate. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah, I think it would be great if Emily had a shoulder that could relate to her loss!" Spencer exclaimed. "Thank you so much, Toby. That would be amazing."

Toby smiled and came closer to her, "Anything for you, Spence. We have like a minute of time together, if you want to quickly have some fun with me..."

They sealed their lips into a romantic kiss for a couple of seconds. Toby opened his eyes and glanced at his watch, realizing it was time to go, and he had to head to his truck.

He pulled back from the kiss.

"I gotta go to the airport now," Toby told her.

"Do you _have _to?" Spencer sighed.

"Unfortunately, yes," Toby nodded. "I'll miss you too much..."

"I'll miss you way more," Spencer smiled.

Toby took her hand and gave it a squeeze before pecking her on the cheek.

"Spence, I love you so much," Toby whispered. "I don't know how I'll survive a month without my beautiful girl."

Spencer blushed at his charming flattery. "_You _don't know? _I _don't know! How am I supposed to survive without my super hot boyfriend? I don't know how I'll survive without your flattery."

Toby pecked her on the lips, "I'm going to miss this girl."

"I'm going to miss you more," Spencer repeated.

"Call me?" Toby said. "I'll have some free-nights after working. We can maybe call or have a video-chat. Is that okay with you?"

"Hell yes," Spencer smiled. "That would be great!"

"Great," Toby smiled back. "I'll call you at the airport before I board the flight."

"I don't want you to go," Spencer was almost in tears for some reason.

"Stay strong, Spence," Toby said. "I'll be back, you know."

"That's not for another month!" Spencer whined.

"Don't panic," Toby whispered. "Babe, don't... I promise I'll call you and video-chat you as much as I can. I can call you and text you before work and everything. I promise you everything will be okay. There's nothing to worry about. I'll be back in a month, and everything will be normal again."

"Well that's reassuring," Spencer smiled.

"Spence... I gotta go now," Toby sighed. "I love you."

"Love you more," Spencer said.

With that...

He was gone.


	5. My Enemy's Warning

**CH. 5**

**MY ENEMY'S WARNING**

* * *

Spencer slumped herself back on to the couch after she saw him take his final steps. That was it- he was gone to Philly for a whole month. She hated this idea of the guy she loved being gone for such a long time.

* * *

_"Mona," boss -A urged. "Mona... Do you have any idea when Cavanaugh's flight takes off?"_

_"I was listening to Spencer earlier," Mona said. "I think there's a flight in... thirty minutes."_

_"The text must be sent!" boss -A cried. "Oh and Mona, we're going to need someone to sneak onto that flight. It's a risky thing, but we need someone to follow him to Philadelphia."_

_"It can't be me, though," Mona protested. "I'm going back to Rosewood High on Monday morning."_

_"Yes, yes, that's right," boss -A nodded. "We need someone else to fill in as the stalker for Cavanaugh."_

_"I'll do it," another -A walked in._

_"I see you're a sneaky one," boss -A secretly smiled. "I think you'd be just great sneaking onto the flight. You need to hurry, though. It'll take some time to get to the airport and go through all that airport crap."_

_"There isn't much airport crap for me," -A reminded. "I'm sneaking on the flight- I get to skip all of that. I'll hide with the luggage in the back."_

_"Alright," boss -A nodded. "Good luck. Do you have your things?"_

_"I can get a change of clothes in Philadelphia," -A said. "All I need to sneak on is my hoodie and -A outfit. I'm sure there'll be some discount area where I can pick up some clothes."_

_"If you need to, you can try to get a job with that guy he's trying to work with," -A told the figure. "Maybe, though. Stalking from afar would probably be more effective. Don't you think?"_

_"Yes, I do," -A said. "Boss, I'm going to head to the airport now."_

_"Don't fail me now," boss -A said. "I'm trusting you! You must get on that flight."_

_"I'll do my best," -A nodded. "Now goodbye, boss."_

_"Goodbye," boss said._

_The A-Team member headed off to the airport._

_Boss -A sighed, "Now we must send the text."_

_"May I do the honors?" Mona begged._

_"Not this time," boss said. "I want to be the one to send this one. Will you get me the -A phone where I can send the text off of?"  
_

_"Fine," Mona groaned as she went to get the special phone._

_She handed it to her boss. Boss sent the next message to Spencer. Boss relaxed, feeling good for getting the message deed out of the way. Mona went and got a cup of coffee for the rest of the team while they waited for the results from their other A-Team member who was sneaking on the flight._

* * *

Spencer heard her phone buzz. She hoped it was her lovely boyfriend! She'd love a cute little 'I miss you so much, babe (:' text from him. That would surely make her day, and keep her from feeling too upset about missing him.

Sure enough, there was a message from him!

_XOXO:) I was waiting in the gate, so I thought I'd text you. I love u! _

__She smiled at that sweet message. As she began to text him back, she felt her phone vibrate again. Man, was he really anxious to text her! She liked it, though.

But this message wasn't from him...

It was signed... _-A_.

She scanned the message, not trusting a word it said.

_I can't believe you still trust your pretty little boyfriend. Wow Spencer, I thought you were the smart one. Guess I thought wrong! Keep your eyes peeled, little liar. _

_-A_

__She shivered at the message. She hated having to judge the message and see who she should believe- herself, or -A. Yes, it sounds like a stupid question, because it would be dumb to listen to -A over herself.

But maybe -A was trying to help her suffer more by giving her the painful truth. Even if it was the truth, it was painful.

There's always another possibility- a likely one, too. It could just be another one of silly little -A's crazy antics to try to make a paranoid Spencer come alive, so she's a more vulnerable target.

Who should she believe?


	6. Emily

**CH. 6**

**EMILY**

* * *

Spencer decided to put that stupid text aside for a while. She'd rather not fret out about it while she was already under the pressure of having her boyfriend gone, and schoolwork. She decided she'd spend a little time with her friends over the weekend so she could stop thinking about being without him for a month, and that annoying text message from -A. She hoped her friends wouldn't talk much about -A.

She also took this as an opportunity to tell Emily about that Nathan St. Germain guy that came over before the departure happened. She thought this would be a chance for Emily to heal over the loss of Maya, and come to a conclusion with it. All her open wounds could be healed by Nathan St. Germain, as she could talk about her feelings, and connect with someone who felt her pain.

Spencer was glad she found someone who could help Emily. Emily was obviously still suffering and thinking about Maya everyday. Paige had asked her out again, but she turned her down, due to the pain of Maya. Spencer thought it was kind of rude of Paige to ask Emily out a little while after Maya's obvious death, which was revealed to the public shortly after the night Mona was revealed.

* * *

The doorbell rang, and Spencer went to open the door. It was Emily Fields, not with a smile on her face- but a gloomy, upsetting frown... That frown made Spencer pity her even more, and it made her slightly uncomfortable. She hated seeing one of her best friends in pain.

"You wanted to see me?"

Spencer nodded, "I did."

"And why?" Emily looked up.

"I thought you could use a shoulder," Spencer explained. "I know you've been down."

"Look, your comfort isn't going to help me that-"

Spencer cut her off, "This isn't about me helping you... it's about someone _else_ helping you. I found someone who can connect your problems. I think this would be good for you."

"Is it Dr. Sullivan?" Emily asked. "Look, I'm not looking for comfort from a therapist, Spence!"

"It's not Dr. Sullivan," Spencer stopped her. "Stop guessing, too. I don't think you've met this person before."

"Then how the hell will they even help me?" Emily sighed.

"Give me a chance to put this all together, Em!" Spencer cried. "His name is Nathan St. Germain, and he's a relative of Maya's... he's Maya's cousin. You can call him Nate."

"What?" Emily was confused. "How did you find Maya's cousin?"

"Toby was about to leave for Philly, and his friends came over before," Spencer explained. "Oh, and then I recognized his last name, and he told me he's Maya's cousin when I asked. I thought that maybe you two could share your losses, and connect. I think this would be good for you!"

"I don't know..." Emily sighed.

"Give it a chance, please!" Spencer begged. "This will be great for you! You know how long it's been since I've seen your gorgeous smile, Em? I miss you- I miss your smile. I miss your happiness. Will you give it a shot? _For me_?"

"Well... Fine..." Emily reluctantly agreed. "I'll give it one shot, but if I don't like it, that's it!"

"I think you'll like him, though," Spencer brightly smiled.

"So when can I meet this guy?" Emily asked.

"He's in Philly with Toby right now," Spencer responded.

"_Crap_," Emily sighed.

"But Toby's giving him your number, so it's alright," Spencer smiled. "You two can text before you meet."

"Alright," Emily said. "I'll give this a shot."

"It'll be worth while," Spencer said.


	7. Not A Chapter

**Not a Chapter**

**Hi.**

**I just wanted to let you know that I will be updating pretty damn often now. I'm talking multi-chaps per day because I rock like that:) **

**Oh and I really want a story with like a billion-gazillion chapters! Haha**

**~Warl0ck**


	8. The Confessions of Spencer Hastings

**CH. 7**

**CONFESSIONS OF SPENCER HASTINGS**

* * *

The girls had finally decided to all meet up and just let out whatever had been going on in their lives. Spencer and Emily were the only two Liars who had talked recently, and it was only for a short time, about Nathan St. Germain.

Emily decided she'd tell the girls that she was still grieving about Maya, if it weren't already obvious. She'd also tell them about Spencer setting her up to speak with Nate, unless Spencer said it first. She didn't care- she just wanted to stop keeping that to herself. Part of her was really willing to talk to him, but another part of her wanted to resist it...

Spencer was just going to tell them about the text message she had gotten from -A, and how much she missed Toby. The girls didn't even know that he had left, besides Emily. The most important part was the trust text from -A. Maybe with her friends' input, she could decide whether she'd trust the text or what she already believed.

The other two girls... well their lives are a mystery to us right now. We'll find out what dirty little secrets Aria and Hanna have been keeping from the rest of their sexy posse.

* * *

"Hey," Aria awkwardly said as she took a seat.

They started up their discussion by deciding who would speak first. Spencer willingly volunteered, as she wanted to get the secrets out of her system. She hated the nervousness that built up in her when she thought about telling them what the text said. She had saved the text on her phone, just in case she ever got the guts to tell them... and she finally did.

"Alright... so you guys..." Spencer started. "The first thing I have to tell you is that... Toby left Rosewood for a month. He's doing some pre-career thing with a boss in Philly to train and see if he's capable of this high-paying job here. He'll be back next month. Only Em knows already."

"Nothing that breaks our bones yet," Aria said, relieved. "Anything else?"

Spencer nodded, "Unfortunately, yes..."

"Well _this _can't be good," Hanna sighed. "Go on."

Spencer cleared her throat and spoke, "After he left, I got a text- and it was a text from _you know who_. Well they sent me this text that's got me dwelling over it. I don't know if I can even believe it."

"Why would you believe anything that _dumb bitch -A _says?" Hanna snorted, with slight anger.

Spencer softly said, "I don't know. He's been mysterious since we- never mind."

"Since you did what?" Aria curiously asked.

All three girls looked at each other as they figured out what she meant. Spencer bashfully stared at the floor, not wanting to talk about _that _subject right now. That's not what was on her mind right now! She needed to talk about the text, not about _that_.

"Spence, you never told us that you two_ you know_," Hanna smiled teasingly. "Well, prude little Spencer isn't so... prude."

Spencer rolled her eyes, "Hey, can we _not_ discuss that right now! Let's talk about the text instead."

"Okay fine, we'll save that for a later topic," Hanna continued smiling. "Anyways, go on, Spence."

"Alright, here it is," Spencer quietly said as she took her phone out.

She tapped on the anonymous ID's text, and the girls looked at it. They took a moment to understand it, and then they looked back up at Spencer.

"I don't know what to say," Emily bit her lip. "There's nothing we can do to determine if -A's lying about Toby or not. I mean, we all trust him now, and after he started dating Spencer, we never doubted him again. It could be a trick, or it could be -A trying to reveal something to hurt us all."

"Why is everything in our lives so complicated?" Aria sighed.

"Just ignore it for now," Hanna suggested.

"I can't just _ignore_ it!" Spencer cried. "What if it's true? Then I've been oblivious to something that's been thrown right at me."

"Do you _want_ to not trust him?" Aria said.

"I trust him a lot," Spencer said. "Well, I used to... Now something's just in my mind. What if he's not really in Philly? How come he so-happenly found someone that's related to Maya? Some things just don't add up!"

"Spence, I thought you'd be the one to trust him," Emily softly spoke. "Let it go. If the A-Team is trying to spiral you out of control, they'll have to try harder. They're going to need to throw in some more facts in order for you to even give a crap about it, alright? Just forget it."

"Oh, and if they wanted you to know something about him, they would've revealed a little more than that," Hanna added. "If you really can't trust him, they'll have to tell you why. Maybe in the future, they'll send a text about him, but I doubt they have any dirt on him. All he does is build some weird wooden things and then come here to make-out with you."

The girls chuckled at that, and Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll ignore it for now," Spencer agreed.

"Good," Hanna smiled.


End file.
